I've Never
by Angel622020
Summary: Free flowing drinks, a game, laughs and a few admissions and truths. Just a little one-shot, fluffy story about Mac and Dick.


**Disclaimer: I don't own VM, only play around with it for my own and your enjoyment.**

She sat down at the bar, something that was not a normal thing for her. It was a long day at work, trying to also get her internet company up and running as well as her classes at college. Her boyfriend and her were taking a break, her best friend had moved away a few months beforehand, and while she did have her roommate, sometimes even she annoyed you enough to want to drink. She picked up the beer in in front of her and slowly sipped on it, slowly liking the taste and the tingles it gave her.

She'd been at the bar for not even a half hour when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around and shouldn't of been surprised at the person standing there, but was surprised that he came to her. Dick Casablancas, the older brother of Cassidy, whom she dated a little back in high school, that was until he jumped from a hotel roof. She sighed as she looked at him, he seemed different, not his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Something wrong Dick?"

"I saw you drinking alone, I made a promise to myself once, I'd never let a woman drink alone so here I am."

"My knight in shining amour?"

"Something like that, though I left the horse back at the Frat house. Hope you don't mind."

"I'm not a big horse person anyways."

"So do you mind if I join you dude?"

"Free country and all, couldn't stop you even if I tried."

He chuckled at that and sat down next to her, ordering himself a beer. "So Mac, what brings you here?"

"Just needed to get away from everything for a little while, felt a liitle overwhelmed."

"I know the feeling, college is tough dude."

"Can't be that tough if you don't turn up for your classes."

"I do turn up." He said and noticed her glance. "Okay, some of them I don't."

"Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth, Dickie?"

"First of all Dickie? Are you serious? Makes me sounds like a five year old kid."

"Pick them as I see them."

Their banter continued back and forth for the next hour, drinks continued to flow as well. Both laughed, almost to the brink of tears at some points, just enjoying each others company, something that never had happened before.

"Let's get out of here, I'm staying at the Grande for a couple of nights. The Frat brothers are annoying me to no end. Care to join me?"

"I may be almost drunk Dick, but did you really think I'd fall for that?"

"I promise I won't make a move on you."

"How can I trust your word on that?"

"I can give you my pinky?" He said with a smirk on his face holding out his pinky finger to her.

She couldn't help but laugh as she linked hers with his and they shook. "Okay I'll trust you, but if you make a move I can promise you'll wake up in the morning with no balls attached."

"I really promise now." He said raising his eyebrows wondering if she'd actually do that.

--

They took a taxi to the Grande Hotel, Mac followed him through the lobby and into the elevator. Noticing he had the penthouse suite once again. They got out of the elevator and walked into the suite after Dick had opened it.

"Make yourself at home."

"Uhh.. thanks." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure, why not."

Dick walked over to the bar and began making them a couple of drinks before joining her on the couch and passing her her drink.

"Feel up to playing a game?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I never... maybe."

"What are the rules, don't think I've played before."

"Okay we each take turns in saying things we've never done and if the other person has they take a shot, if they haven't then they don't drink."

"It'll be every one sided, considering the amount of stuff you've done to me."

"It's just for fun, a couple of laughs."

"Okay, who's first?"

"Let me grab the Vodka bottle and a couple of shots glasses first." He said as she walked to the bar, grabbing what he needed before rejoining her on the couch. "I'll go first." He said as he poured them both a shot and handed one to her.

"Thanks."

"Okay, I've never been in love." Dick said honestly.

Mac thought for a moment before taking her shot. "I guess I have been."

"Who?" Dick asked as he poured her another shot.

"Cassidy." She said with a sigh as she grabbed her other drink and had a couple of sips.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Just everything that happened with him, I know it must of hurt you. Can't imgaine the pain and hurt you went through, but it might have been close to my own."

"You hated your brother."

"I didn't hate him, just thought if I picked on him a little he'd toughen up more then he was. I didn't know about everything that had happened with Woody though, if I had he would have been dead long before he actually was."

This was a side of Dick she never thought she'd see, that of a caring older brother. "Okay my turn. I've never had a threesome." Mac said with a laugh.

To that Dick of course had his shot and Mac laughed. "I was young and living my life."

"It doesn't even surprise me like it should, it's just a totally you thing to do." She said with a laugh.

They continued playing, all silly things they'd come up with. Dick of course had had more shots then Mac, but that wasn't a surprise. When it came to sexual things Mac wasn't all that experienced, where Dick was. They continued for a few hours before getting every personal.

"O... kay, I've never told a certain person that I like them a lot in fear of them laughing at me." Dick said honestly as he looked at Mac.

Mac looked at him for a moment. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"You." Dick said straight away.

"Me? Are you insane? You give me so much shit, how could you like me."

"Haven't you ever heard of the thing that boys annoy and tease the girl they like in fear of being rejected if they ever told them."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"I've telling you the gods honest truth her Mac."

Mac looked at him and saw his eyes soften slightly, there was no laughter hidden in his face like their was when he was joking. He slowly moved towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thought you were going to make a move on me?" Mac said with a small laugh as they pulled apart.

"I also didn't plan on telling you everything that I have."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Dick took her drinks out of her hands and placed them on the cofee table next to them. He moved forward, taking her cheek in his hand and kissed her again, a more passionate kiss then the one before it. He leaned them down onto the couch, so he was on top of her. His hands busied themselves, slowly moving over her body.

With Mac, he wanted things to be perfect, he didn't want to rush things, she wasn't like all the other girls he'd been with. She was actually someone special to him, she didn't take his shit and stood up to him when needed, he loved that about her.

--

Mac woke up the next morning and small softly to herself as she felt an arm around her waist. She turned herself around and saw those beautiful eyes she'd looked at when she moaned out his name. He smiled back at her, he'd been watching her sleep for the past five minutes, she looked so peaceful.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself." Mac said as she rubbed her eyes softly before looking at him again. "So last night, I'm guessing it was a druken thing, never to happen again?"

"I might have been drunk last night Cindy but I meant every word, every kiss, every touch and every moan."

"You've never called me Cindy."

"Thought I'd be different and start doing it, but only when we're in doors by ourselves."

"You embarrassed by me?"

"Never will be. I want you to be mine, I'll still call you Mac around our friends."

"Okay good deal and I'll be yours. So where did we leave off last night." Mac said as she moved ontop of him, kissing him deeply.

--

**A/N: **Just a little one-shot about Mac and Dick as you can tell. Just an idea I had, thought I'd write it out. What did you guys think? Reviews are love and would be lovely, if you enjoyed it enough I may write another one-shot sequel to it, but it's a big if/maybe. Have to complete my other stories first. lol


End file.
